


Captain this can be seen unprofessional

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: "DeathThat is what I thought was waiting meUntil I saw him."Flames arise not only on ships, but also inside people. How will the captain of the atlas and a high commander of the blade of marmora let their flame stay alive while fighting a war.





	Captain this can be seen unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends on a discord server that means a lot to me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+on+a+discord+server+that+means+a+lot+to+me).



Everything was collapsing, the roof, the floor and the walls. 4 men were running down the wide hallway of the broken Galra ship, 4 human men that were crew members of The Atlas, one if them being the captain.

 

Curtis Andrews. 

 

The captain ran behind the rest of his crew, wanting to be able to see all of them. And that turned against him.

 

Due to focusing to much on his crew he was unable to see the roof collapsing down over him, he only saw it when one of the crew members told him to watch out. The humans eyes widened and he covered the top of his head with his arms and fell onto his knees. 

 

Then it got dark.

 

When he opened his eyes again he saw a big figure on top of him with a familiar Blade of Marmora suit, calming him down slightly. The huge, literally HUGE, galra lited the piece of roof that was on top of them, leaving all 4 humans on absolute shock. 

 

As Curtis tried to get up with the help of the crew members but each time falling down due to shock, the galra chose to just pick the male up. The marmora member put their arm around the humans entire torso and picked him up like it was nothing.

 

Next thing they knew they were about to board the Atlas, which is when Curtis finally pulled himself together. He was put down by the Galra and immediately rushed to the bridge, giving orders.

 

"Prepare to teleduv right now!" He shouted, receiving a 'Yes sir!' Back and within a few ticks they had teleduved away from their previous location and were just outside of Earths atmosphere. 

 

* * *

 

They had now landed on earth, and the people who needed it got medical attention, humans and Aliens. Curtis was lucky to have gotten away with only a few bruises on his body, nothing serious though. 

 

At the moment he was trying to find the Galra that had saved his life earlier. Finally he spotted the enormous Galra standing with a smaller group of galra, one of them being Kolivan.

 

When the leader of the Blades saw Curtis walking up to them he bowed his head and everyone turned to look at him.

 

He stopped in front of the galra and smiled at him, making eye contact, he thinks, it's hard to know with the mask. 

"Thank you for saving me earlier, what's your name?" The human stretched out his hand for the Galra who merely looked at his hand. One of the galras hands went up to their mask and soon it faded.

 

As the mask was removed the captain of the Atlas could feel his heart skip a whole beat. Large and fluffy ears popped out along with a white piece of hair floof. A scar painted itself across the galras nose and two Mark's ran down his face from right under his eyes to right next to his nose. He was the most attractive being that Curtis had ever layed his hazel brown eyes on.

 

"I merely did it for the mission, I am Shiro. High commander in the blade of Marmora." Curtis felt his cheeks heat up more each second the Galra kept eye contact with him.

 

Oh God this would be a wild ride through space.


End file.
